


is there something that love can still do?

by Kiyo (kiyopingin)



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Inspired by Music, Lisa Dies, bungou stray dogs au, hanahaki but not hanahaki?, kiyo is back at killing bandori girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyopingin/pseuds/Kiyo
Summary: Lisa wakes up, only to find out that one of the strongest people that she has ever met is now gone.





	is there something that love can still do?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Radwimps' Is There Anything That Love Can Still Do?
> 
> Really nice song. I cri. I haven't been posting on here for quite a while so most of my works are just read by those who have the link to my GDrive folder. Feel free to leave any comments!

__ Is There Still Anything That Love Can Do?  
  


_ An ability that grants its user the power to heal others of any physical injury, at the cost of their own health. Upon overuse, flowers and vines would start to grow on the user’s body- starting from their hands. The damage would be permanent, and it shall remain until they finally die. _

To be born with such power could be considered as a double edged sword, both a blessing and a curse. You could heal everyone in the world, including your friends and family. However, if you use it too much you’ll end up hurting yourself- and eventually, you’ll die.

Minato Yukina was the name of the young girl whose body and mind managed to harness such an odd power like this. First realizing the existence of her powers at the age of 5 when her childhood friend- Lisa was her name, a precious child- fell down and scraped her knee, she grew up to become the healer and leader of her division within the organization that she worked for. Over 15 years have passed since the day she found out about her powers, and she has managed to use her powers to the best of its ability. Healing her comrades, injured civilians and so on.

But could her powers save others if tens of thousands have died during a war that they were never involved in?

Bodies were scattered across the run-down city, children crying over the loss of their parents and chaos running freely throughout the settlement. Blood everywhere. As the most powerful healer of the organization, Yukina was sent in to heal whoever that she could all while trying her best to retain her physical state.

That being said, as cold and harsh as she was she was still human- she too could feel emotions. The sight of the city that she once loved, the city that she grew up in falling to pieces just because of a war that was never meant to happen wasn’t something very nice to see at all. As she ran around looking for any survivors that needed healing, she discovered that her powers could heal all but one.

She can’t heal the damage that has been done to their heart. Their emotions. Their minds. Although the survivors were bandaged and treated thoroughly, she still couldn’t get rid of the negative emotions that they were shrouded in. __

_ Fear. _

_ Sorrow. _

_ Anger. _

Given the choice, would’ve healed those too, but her powers had its own limitations. Plus, dark green-brownish vines and multiple red spider lilies were starting to grow on her arms. As much as she wanted to help them, she had to stop for the day as she didn’t want the plant growth to get any worse.

_ “Maybe once it’s all over, I can retire from the organization and try to live peacefully again. Like a normal human. Like how I’ve always been like before all _ this.”

She hoped that the war would end soon enough, hoped that she could finally go home and retire from her high-risk career with her girlfriend, finally return to the warmth of the strong arms that could generate crystallized whatnots at will. Or so she hoped.

__

_ She hoped. _

__

_ But what she hoped for- what she wished for, never came true. _

Days, maybe weeks have passed since she was first sent out to the battlefield to heal injured beings. Yukina was busy inspecting the new additions to her shoulders that were slowly starting to coil around her neck when she received a call to rush to the infirmary at once. Not knowing what was waiting for her, she just zipped up her vest and went off.

__

She never expected to see a half-dead Lisa lying on the bed.

__

“We found Lisa-san under the rubble of a building that exploded a while back,” said Saaya upon noticing the older girl. “It was a miracle that she managed to survive, considering that she must’ve been stuck there for quite a while.”

__

“Was she using her powers?” asked Yukina.

__

Only a fool wouldn’t know how flexible Lisa’s powers were, and how efficiently she used them.

__

_ Hidamari Rhodonite. _

__

_ An ability that grants its user the power to generate crystallized, rhodonite-based objects. This ability is highly flexible- one could use it whether defensely in means of raising temporary shields or offensively to stab and slash their opponents. _

But then again, Lisa was Lisa. She had a habit of putting others before herself. A lot. Even if it meant that she would end up dead.

“I guess so, but considering that there were survivors around her who were completely intact she most probably used it to save them instead of herself,” Saaya replied at last. “Do you think you can handle her from here?”

Yukina took a closer look at the wounds on the brunette’s battered body. Apart from the already-healing gashes and cuts, there’s clearly some broken bones here and there. She didn’t even have to poke around to find out- the current state of Lisa’s body was more than enough to say “Hey, Yukina! I think I broke almost every single bone in my body, can you take care of me now?”.

“I guess I can.”

There was a look of relief on Saaya’s face. She thanked Yukina with a warm smile and left the room. Considering the dark circles around her eyes, she was probably off to go to sleep. The girl was part of the search-and-rescue team, and thanks to the fact that there has been so many reports of missing people the team that consisted of Saaya, Kaoru, Rinko and Arisa were most probably running on zero sleep for at least the past 24 hours. Well, screw that- Kaoru was already asleep on the sofa of the common room and from the looks of it she won’t be waking up for at least another 12 hours.

_ _

“ _ How did she end up like this..? _ ”

Thoughts were running wild in Yukina’s mind. Lisa was a powerful balance-type ability user, and she was usually sent in for missions that involved going after criminals all while ensuring the safety of the public. In other words, solo missions in the middle of the city. Lisa’s last mission- the one that caused all this mess, was to disarm a bomb in an office, catch the perpetrator, and make sure that all of the personnel managed to evacuate in one piece. And she failed.

_ Imai Lisa, one of the strongest people that Yukina has ever known, has failed. _

But she wasn’t disappointed over the fact that Lisa failed her mission that was given out by the management.

_ She was disappointed over the fact that Lisa failed to keep her promise- her promise to return home safely. _

When the two of them first joined the organization, they promised each other that they’ll return home in one piece despite knowing how dangerous their missions could be. After all, they only had each other- sure, they had friends within the organization but that didn’t mean that they were close to said friends. Rinko, Sayo, Moca, Kasumi, Ako, and so on. They too were ability users, their coworkers. Some had left for missions, some remained at the base while others were most probably stuck at the hospital or already buried six feet underground.

None of them knew about the war, so most have decided to retire after it’s all done. Including Yukina and Lisa. But from the looks of it, it’s not going to happen, right?

The silverette could just use her powers to save her dearest, her love of her life. But that was pretty much suicide, considering the amount of plant growth on her body and the fact that Lisa’s going to take a long, long time to recover. But if by doing so, Lisa could continue to live, could continue to smile… well, it won’t be much of a waste, right? Right?

  
_ “Lisa… hang in there.” _

_  
_ She placed the palm of her hand on Lisa’s forehead, yellow eyes sparkling with hope.  _ “This has to work,” _ she thought to herself. There was one thing left that love could still do.

And with that, the room was covered in soft glows of red.

_ Red. _

_ Red as rhodonites. _

_ Red as her rhodonite that shone brilliantly, standing out among the others in the sun. _

* * *

“Yukina? Hey, Yukina- wake up, this isn’t funny. Yukina?”

__

Lisa was awake at last, after being knocked out for so long. As far as she could remember, she was crushed under a huge building while trying to save a few others. How was she still here? Still alive? And most importantly, how come she can’t feel even the slightest bit of pain?

__

Seated on a chair and slumped onto her bed was a familiar person- it was Yukina, her beloved girlfriend. The bright red spider lilies that grew around her limbs and neck were starting to bloom, while there was no sign of life on the other girl in any other way.

__

“Come on, Yukina, get up. I’m alright now,” she said, calling out to Yukina once more. No response was given- not even a hand shoving away hers.

__

Tears were starting to drip down her pale cheeks. Why won’t Yukina wake up? Did she do something wrong? Was Yukina sulking over the kitten that she found a while back but had to give away days afterwards again? What was going on? Why won’t her dearest, her beloved songbird wake up?

__

Lisa tried to shake the other girl awake again, but it wasn’t working. “I’m so sorry that I broke our promise, Yukina..,” she whispered. “Please wake up…”

_ _

_ “Adults with no direction may turn their eyes away, _

_ but the “you” from way back then, still today _

_ is right at the center of all I consider just. _

__

_ Even when the world turns its back on you, _

_ you still have the strength to stand up against it. _

__

_ Is there anything else that love can do? _

__

_ Is there anything else that I can do?” _

_ \-  _ Is There Anything That Love Can Still Do?, Radwimps

**Author's Note:**

> Lisa didn't know about the drawbacks of Yukina's powers, as Yukina never told her about it. Hence the confusion. May or may not be related to the full-scale Bungou Stray Dogs AU that I'm already writing.
> 
> Either way, if you wanna contact me for any ideas here:
> 
> Discord: kiyopingin#7424  
> Twitter: @kuusouressha


End file.
